Just an orb away
by Twilightxxisnear
Summary: Wyatt and the rest of the Halliwells are happy with their lives but they soon realize the hard way that things can change very quickly. Will this destroy their family or will they simply pull together like before and defeat whatever comes their way.
1. Love

**This is set in the future when Wyatt and Chris are in their early twenties. Melinda is around sixteen. **

**A/N: I do not own anything from Charmed, just my own characters I made up. Please Review and enjoy! **

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Melinda look out!" Wyatt yelled.

Wyatt went to blow up the demon behind his sister when he was attacked from his other side.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled.

Just then Chris orbed in and deflected the demon off of his brother. Chris helped Wyatt up and healed the cut on his head.

"Wyatt! What the hell! You know you can't fight demons until your powers are under complete control again!"

"I'm fine. Just needed a little back up bro. Where's Melinda?"

"You brought Melinda with you! Oh you are so dead."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at Chris and they both ran over to find their little sister.

"That's close enough boys." A voice said.

The demon had an athamay to Melinda's neck and his other arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Let her go now and I will let you live."

"Now Wyatt, we both know you aren't going to risk hitting her."

"You two know each other?" Chris asked.

"You could say that. I also know you Chris, though I am surprised to see you don't remember me. Oh well, your sister will be fine if she can face her greatest fear. I wouldn't count on it though."

"Wait take me instead, you don't want her." Wyatt yelled.

"Yeah take him instead." Chris said.

Wyatt gave him a dirty look and took a step forward.

"Now where's the fun in that." The demon said before he disappeared in flames, taking Melinda with him.

"Still think you have your powers under control!" Chris yelled.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chris and Wyatt quickly orbed back to the book of shadows in the attic. Wyatt ran over and started flipping though the book frantically.

"Chris, aren't you going to help me?"

"I think we should get mom and dad. I'll be right back."

"Chris don't! We can do this. I don't want to face them right now."

"Wyatt I know but this is our sister. We need all of the help we can get."

Chris ran down the stairs and the last thing Wyatt heard was Chris yelling for their parents. Wyatt fell to the ground and started to cry.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*One month earlier.*

"Wyatt stop! You're going to kill me! Stop!"

"I'm not stopping until you say it!" He replied.

"Okay. Okay. I love you Wyatt Halliwell." The girl said and Wyatt stopped tickling her.

"See that's all I wanted." He replied and then leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey hey." Piper said as she walked in. "Break it up."

"Sorry mom." Wyatt laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping your dad at magic school today."

"Oh was that today. Well I just wanted to spend some more time with Rebecca."

Piper smiled at them and remembered how she and Leo used to be so she decided not to fight with him about it. Something gleamed in the corner of Piper's eye so the glanced down and noticed the diamond on Rebecca's ring finger. Wyatt immediately sensed his mother's feelings and panicked.

"Uh mom, I have something to tell you."

Piper couldn't tear her eyes away from the diamond even as she spoke.

"Well yeah I think you do."

"Rebecca and I are engaged. I swear I was going to tell everyone at dinner tonight but Rebecca didn't want to take the ring off. I'm sorry."

"Sorry Mrs. Halliwell but the ring is so pretty and I just wanted to show it off." Rebecca said.

"No don't apologize; I am happy for you two. I am surprised because you guys are so young. But never the less, I am happy for you."

"Thanks mom." Wyatt got up off the couch and went to hug his mom. Once they parted six demons shimmered in and attacked them.

One of the demons threw an energy ball that hit Piper in the arm and knocked her to the ground.

"Mom!" Wyatt yelled.

Rebecca jumped up and ran towards piper as Wyatt was fending off the demons. Just as it seemed he had everything under control more demons shimmered in. Wyatt glanced towards Rebecca and Piper for a millisecond and one of the demons caught him off guard. The energy ball sent Wyatt flying through the air and into the glass shelving.

"Wyatt!" Rebecca yelled.

She ran over to him to see if he was okay and just as she kneeled down next she felt a pain surge through her like nothing she had ever felt before. It was so excruciating she couldn't even breathe. Rebecca fell over and everything went black. The three remaining demons stood over them right when Chris orbed in.

"Mom! Wyatt!"

Chris sent the demons flying and orbed an athamay into one of them. Just as the demon burst into flames the remaining two shimmered away. After they were gone he ran over to his mom to heal her.

"Wha…What happened." Piper said groggily.

"Mom its okay. Stay right here." He ran over to an unconscious bleeding Wyatt and quickly began to heal him. As soon as he was finished he kneeled next to Rebecca to heal her. Just as he began Wyatt shot up frantically and grabbed Rebecca's hand.

"Damn it Chris let me do it."

Wyatt put his hands over Rebecca's wounds and began to heal. Piper was now next to her boys with tears stinging her eyes when she realized there was nothing left to heal.

"Wyatt honey…"

"No! She's going to be okay! She has to be!" Wyatt yelled.

"Chris, go get your dad and Paige." Piper said quietly.

"But mom I…"

"Chris just go."

Chris orbed out and Piper stood next to Wyatt who was still attempting to heal Rebecca. She put he hand on his shoulder and reached out for him. Wyatt started to cry when he realized she wasn't waking up. He stopped trying to heal her but held Rebecca in his arms.

"Please wake up, please. I can't live without you. I love you." Wyatt said between sobs.

Chris, Leo and Paige orbed back in and were shocked at what they were seeing.

"What happened?" Leo exclaimed.

Leo ran over to them and checked Rebecca's pulse. Nothing. He looked at Wyatt who was crying into Rebecca's hair and Piper who was also standing by crying. Piper reached out her hand to her son again and he reluctantly took it. She wrapped Wyatt in her arms as they cried together.

"Mom?" Wyatt deeply said.

"What is it baby?"

"You have to fix this. Send me to the past so I can warn myself. Please do something. I can't live without her."

"Wyatt you know if there was anything we could do, we'd do it in a heartbeat. But we can't risk changing your future. You know that." Leo said.

"Screw the future dad! There is no future for me without her!"

"I wish we could take this pain away. But there's nothing you can do. This isn't your fault."

Wyatt stared at everyone in the room with tears still streaming down his face. His sadness and sorrow suddenly subsided which turned into pure vengeful fury. He didn't think twice when he started blasting everything he could see and destroying anything he could.

"Wyatt stop! You're going to blow up the house!" Leo yelled.

Chris ran over to Wyatt and grabbed him. Before anyone knew what was going on, he orbed them both out. Piper was still crying and Leo walked over to hold her.

"Where do you think they went?" Paige asked.

"Somewhere safe." Leo replied.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Alright so there's chapter one! Please please please review so I know if I should keep writing or not! Thanks guys! 33**


	2. Goodbye

Here is chapter two. Yay took forever I know and I am so sorry lol. As always my lovely fans, enjoy because these are all for you and also review. It gives me warm fuzzies when you do heh.

/

*Back in present time.*

"Mom! Dad!" Chris yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"What is it Chris." Leo asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Something went horribly wrong and we need your help."

"Piper!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming. What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Melinda." Chris replied before sprinting back up the stairs. He figured if they were going to kill someone it would be Wyatt and not him. Leo and Piper ran after him and Piper was yelling the entire time.

"Chris! Stop right now and tell me what's going on!"

Chris stopped and turned towards them before going up to the attic. He knew it would be better to tell them here and not in front of Wyatt.

"Alright. Wyatt went out demon hunting."

"What!" They both yelled.

"After we specifically told him not to!" Piper said.

"Yeah he did. But he took Melinda with him and he clearly isn't in control of his powers yet because he called for my help. So I got there just in time and after I healed him and gave him a little pep talk, he told me he had brought Melinda. So we went to look for her and a demon had her. And…Well…he got away."

Piper's eyes were huge and she looked like she was about to explode. And well…she did. She ran up the stairs screaming the entire time.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You are in so much trouble!"

They all reached the attic and seen the same saddening thing they have seen everyday for the past month. Wyatt was crumpled on the floor crying and when Piper seen him, all of her anger disappeared.

"Sweetie it's okay. We'll get you're sister back safe and sound. You just go and rest. We'll take care of it, I promise."

"Mom, I don't know what to do. I don't want to live. I don't want to breathe. Nothing makes sense without her."

"I know baby I know. I know exactly how you feel. When your aunt Prue died I thought there was no reason to go on but you have to know everything happens for a reason and you will get through this. I promise."

Wyatt looked up at his mom and Piper hugged her son.

"Go rest." Piper said.

"But I can help."

"No the best thing for you to do right now is rest. Go ahead." Leo told him.

Wyatt hung his head down and slowly walked out of the attic leaving Chris, Leo, and Piper to get Melinda back.

/

Piper had called her sisters Paige and Phoebe so they had more experienced witches there to figure out which demon they were dealing with.

"Okay Chris, what did the demon look like?" Phoebe asked.

"Well he was dressed all in black, had gray hair to his shoulders, and he said he knew all of us." Chris replied. "But I have never seen him before."

"Well that's not much to go on. All demons wear black, most of them have gray hair, and all of them know us." Paige sighed. "Did he say anything?"

"Um yeah. He said your sister will be fine if she can face her greatest fear. Whatever that means."

"Oh god. There's no way!" Piper said frantically.

"I told you what he said before I vanquished him Piper. _Fear always comes back._" Leo said.

"I'll start the vanquishing potion." Paige told them.

"Wait wait. Who is it?" Chris asked.

They all looked at each other carefully choosing their words, being sure not to say too much.

"His name is Barbas. He's the demon of fear." Phoebe said quietly.

Chris walked over to the book and started flipping through it, looking for Barbas.

"Alright it says the demon of fear. Every thirteen hundred years on Friday the 13th he goes to earth to kill thirteen unmarried witches in order for him to break free out of his prison in the underworld. He kills the witches by reading their worst fears and turning them into reality, scaring them to death. Okay so if you guys have seen him before then how is it him? It sure hasn't been thirteen hundred years and it wasn't even Friday the 13th."

"He used his astral projection to plant thoughts in Cole's head and convinced him to strip himself of his powers so Barbas could absorb them. And when he did, Barbas emerged from purgatory. Evidently after being vanquished, he found a way out again." Phoebe told him.

"Alright well let's just scry for him then." Chris said.

"He most likely cloaked himself but you should try anyways.

Chris walked over to the table and started scrying for them.

"Where's Wyatt? I mean his sister is missing, you'd think he would be helping." Said Paige.

"He wouldn't be too helpful right now. I can feel his pain all the way up here. It's horrible." Phoebe replied.

"I had no idea he was still hurting so bad. Is there some kind of spell we can do?" Paige asked.

"Were not doing any spells Paige. We can worry about Wyatt later, right now we're going to kick some demon ass." Piper said.

"Right on." Replied Phoebe.

"Alright I got Melinda but not Barbas, this definitely looks like a trap mom."

"That's why we go prepared Chris. You and I will Orb in first since we have the fire power. Paige, you and Phoebe Orb in after with the vanquishing potion. Sound good everyone?"

"Is there anything I can do?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, could you talk to Wyatt or at least try?" Piper asked.

"Of course. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too. Alright guys hold off until we call."

With that Chris and Piper orbed out and not long after Paige and Phoebe followed. Leo stood there for a moment before making his way back downstairs to Wyatt's room to try and help his son get through his pain.

/

*Back to one month ago*

"Let go of me Chris! Get the hell off!" Wyatt yelled.

Chris had orbed Wyatt to the top of the San Francisco Bridge where he could keep his brother from blowing up the house. He quickly ducked when he let go of Wyatt so he didn't get hit with his dispersion powers.

"Wyatt! Talk to me for a second please!" Chris yelled through the blasts.

Wyatt stopped his blasts and dropped down onto his knees. His head fell into his hands and Chris walked over and kneeled down in front of his big brother.

"I know there is nothing I can say to you Wyatt. I could say I'm sorry or that I would do something to make it right if I could but I know that nothing I say is going to take your pain away. So I'm going to tell you that I am here for you, we all are. I know you need time to heal and you can take whatever time you need we will all still be her for you."

"I…I don't want to live without her. It feels like my heart has been ripped out. I can never love anyone like I loved her. It's not possible."

"I know that's how you feel right now but you'll get through it, I know you will, you're much stronger then you think. And you know almost everyone of our family has lost someone important to them and look at all of them, they're still holding on strong. I know you can do it too." Chris replied.

Wyatt still held his head down and let his tears fall for her. For Rebecca. Because he knew that she was up there looking down on him and he needed her to know that he was never going to forget her, and he would never stop loving her.

/

*Back to present time*

Leo walked down the stairs and knocked on Wyatt's door.

"Hey Wyatt can we talk for a second?" Leo asked.

There was no answer at the door so Leo knocked again. He heard voices inside so he decided to see what was going on. Leo slowly opened the door and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Wyatt what's going on!"

Leo stood there staring at a surprised Wyatt and the ghost of his late fiancée Rebecca.

"Dad! It's not what you think."

"How did you even get around the spell? This is against the rules, seeing her keeps you from moving on. Just like they wouldn't let your mother and your aunt Phoebe see Prue after she died."

"Dad we were just talking, why can I not just see her every once in awhile, it's not hurting anyone."

"When you figured out we had put a block on the spell didn't you think there was a reason for that?"

"Um excuse me?" A tiny voice chimed in. "This is entirely my fault Leo. I was ignoring all of his calls at first like I was told but I really wanted to come see him one last time, just to say goodbye." Rebecca said.

"Goodbye? What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt, I'm gone and I can never be with you, not like this I mean. You have to move on with your life and I understand that now, and I need to let you move on, which means this is goodbye." She explained.

"But I need you and I love you." Wyatt said.

"And I will always love you Wyatt but it's time to let go. I know that deep down you know that to."

"I know that's what's supposed to happen but I don't know how."

"Just live. You'll still have all of our wonderful memories and you still have the rest of your life ahead of you. You also have an amazing family that loves you. I love you Wyatt."

Rebecca kissed him one last time then disappeared before Wyatt's eyes. Yet he strangely felt at peace when she left and he somehow knew that he was going to get through this.

/

"Mom, duck!" Chris yelled.

Piper quickly ducked and Chris sent Barbas flying into a wall. Barbas threw a energy ball at Phoebe and she quickly levitated into the air while Paige orbed the energy ball back towards Barbas. Barbas quickly deflected it then threw another one towards Piper. Right as Piper blew it up, Chris orbed behind Barbas and threw one of the potions.

"Ahhh no! Hahaha don't you worry, you all know, fear always comes back!" Barbas yelled.

Barbas went up in flames and was gone within seconds.

"Whew nothing like vanquishing Barbas, how many times is that now? Ten, eleven?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah but he'll be back, he really is a sore loser isn't." Paige said as she laughed a little.

"Alright alright we need to find Melinda, we'll celebrate later. Let's split up so we can find her faster." Piper said while walking towards the next cave.

Chris followed his mother while Phoebe and Paige went in the opposite direction. Only a couple of minutes went by when they heard Piper yelling "Over here!" They all ran to where she was and they seen Melinda curled up in a corner crying.

"Melinda, were here baby it's okay."

"Mom is that you? Kill them! They're everywhere!"

"What is she talking about?" Chris asked.

"Wait wait, what is she most afraid of?" Phoebe asked.

"Snakes…Oh no. Melinda? Melinda sweetie, look at me, there aren't any snakes. It's just your imagination." Piper said.

Melinda kept crying and stayed in the corner. Chris began moving towards her and reached out for her hand.

"Melinda, take my hand."

"No…I can't."

"Yes you can, they are fake, and they can't hurt you."

Melinda slowly looked up at her big brother and cautiously took his hand. He pulled her up and urged her to walk forward. As she did she realized the snakes were beginning to disappear. Melinda looked up and Chris and smiled then ran to her mother and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm sorry mom this was entirely my fault. I kept bugging Wyatt about taking me out demon hunting with him and I finally made him blow up. Please don't be mad at him."

"I'm not mad at anyone honey, I'm just happy your all safe. Let's get you home."

Everyone orbed back to the manor, delighted that they once again won the battle.

/

Please Review It's get you free xxxx's and oooooo's heh


	3. BrotherSister meeting

LindaNaley: Thank you so much for the review! It means so much! Here is the update and I really hope you do like this story! Enjoy!

Reviews are lovely :) Please and thank you in advance. Also…Enjoy. Hehe.

/

It was ten at night when the Halliwell's had all got back and celebrated since everyone was safe. Paige and Phoebe had said their goodbyes and headed back home to their families. Melinda was lying in her bed, not being able to sleep, thinking about her big brother. She felt horrible about everything that happened and really felt like she needed to clear the air. After all it wasn't Wyatt's fault that she had been caught. She stared at her ceiling and jumped when she heard a big clap of thunder. She got out of bed and stared out the window to watch the rain fall. Just as she began to be hypnotized by the rain there was a tapping on her door. Melinda opened her door to see Wyatt standing there staring back.

"Hey Melinda, the forecast showed zero percent chance of rain tonight, so I kind of sensed that you needed to talk. What's going on?" He asked.

"Sometimes I hate your sensing powers Wyatt." She said jokingly.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you a story little sis. When mom and dad used to take us to the beach in the summer, you turned a perfect sunny day into a giant thunder storm when Chris would tease you. Talk about not liking powers." Wyatt smiled at her and sat down in the chair next to the door.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically.

"So what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"Well, I feel like this is all my fault. I kept bugging you about taking me out even though I knew you were vulnerable and not yourself. I shouldn't have been so persistent, none of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. I'm so sorry."

Wyatt smiled at her as he engulfed her in a giant hug.

"None of this was your fault. You're my little sister, you mean everything to me and I should have been there to protect you. And I swear that next time I will. I promise."

"I love you Wyatt."

"I love you too Melinda."

"Brother Sister meeting? And I wasn't invited? I am very offended." Chris said as he walked in.

"Sorry Chris VIP's only." Wyatt joked."What's going on?"

"Well I talked to dad and I think we could use some fun in our lives right now so I was thinking P3 tonight."

"I don't know it's getting kind of late and I'm kind of tired." Wyatt replied.

"No buts were going and you're having fun."

"Guess I have no choice in the matter."

"Can I come? Please please please. I won't mess up your game or whatever, there's just a really good band playing tonight." Melinda asked.

"I don't see why not. Still got that fake ID I gotcha?" Chris replied.

"Who needs that when I got this?" Melinda used a swipe of her hand and used her glamouring powers to make herself look eight years older.

"I taught you well little sis." Chris nudged Melinda and they both laughed and Wyatt just stared.

"You two are out of your minds. Melinda you're crazy to think you're going, and Chris, how could you teach her this stuff? Glamouring? Fake ID? Are you kidding me?"

"Come on Wyatt I just want to see the band." She explained.

"Wyatt is right you're staying here where it's safe. You've had enough fun for tonight. Once you talk mom into it then we'll take you." Chris told her.

Melinda gave them her best teenage angst look then showed them out before she slammed her door in their faces.

"Ah the teenage years." Said Chris. "Well how much time do you need buddy?"

"Give me about twenty minutes. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Sounds good. I promise it will be a fun night. I mean come on the goo goo dolls! You can't go wrong."

Chris walked down the stairs and Wyatt went to the bathroom to shower and get ready. Although he had been passing it off as nothing, Wyatt had been sensing something for the past few days but he just didn't want to think about it so therefore he didn't.

/

Puhleaseeeeee Review :)


End file.
